Teenage Wasteland
by keeponrockin'inthefreeworld
Summary: A new High School is built in Bayville to accommodate mutants, abnormal geniuses, and prospective S.H.I.E.L.D agents. This new school was supposed to help with the fighting, but it may have just made things worse. There will be violence, underage drinking/partying, and angsty hormone ridden teenagers. They might even start a band. Bobbilee, LauraxAlex for sure. Rating may go up.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.

This is the first chapter, nothing is set in stone and I'm open to suggestions.

Chapter One: Baba O'Riley

The large assembly hall was quiet when Principal Georg tapped the microphone at the podium on the stage. He slipped the microphone from the stand and it screeched in protest before someone must have turned it down. He smiled at what he could see of his new student body.

He was a fairly handsome man in his late thirties. He had long legs and a bit of a potbelly hidden well under a brown suit jacket. He had a genuine sort of smile, like the kind of person you could trust.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Donovan High school; America's first public high school dedicated to teaching special students like yourselves. At this new and improved High School we will be able to offer you the same education as Bayville High, plus classes that will cater to your specific needs as a special student."

The new High School was supposed to be a better place for all the abnormal kids. This included mutants, future S.H.I.E.L.D Academy hopefuls, and kids with genius parents, kids with superhero parents, and the list went on.

"I am so glad to be here with you guys today. I have no doubt you have the ability to be some of the most knowledgeable, kind, and not to mention respectful-"

Ray Crisp coughed into the sleeve of his jean jacket. A light haired girl sitting in front of him turned around. He recognized her as Amy Samson, she was a school prefect at Bayville high, and chose to continue her role into the new school.

"Shhhh." Amy narrowed her eyes, before whipping back around.

Ray rolled his eyes. "I would have skipped this if I had of known it was going to be so lame."

Bobby Drake chuckled. "I dunno. It makes me feel special. What do you think, Jubes?" He turned to the girl whose shoulders he had his right arm wrapped around.

Jubilee snorted fairly loudly.

Amy turned around again. "If you don't be quiet I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Jubilee raised her hands defensively. "That'd sure be a shame." She whispered.

"Guys." Alex Summers whispered from the row behind them. "Watch." He pointed to Amy's hair.

A tiny ball of paper fell on top of her crunchy hair sprayed head a moment later.

"Alex." Amara hissed, punching the boy's arm. She sat to his right, beside Laura Kinney, who looked to be carving patterns on the stone floor with one of the claws in her foot.

"Come on, Amara." He ripped another piece of paper from the loose-leaf in his hand, rolling it into a ball. "It's all good fun."

"She's a telekinetic, Alex. She will literally make you eat it."

He threw another ball, this time falling short. "I'd like to see her try."

"Who are you trying to impress?"

"Nobody."

Jubilee turned around. "He's trying to impress Laura." She rolled her eyes. "You people are so thick."

Alex threw a paper ball at Jubilee, who made it explode into sparks with a tiny _pop_ noise before it could hit her face.

"That's it," Amy stood up, whisper-yelling. "You're all too loud, _go_. And you all have after school detention today."

The six teens shuffled out slowly, emerging from the dark auditorium into the bright halls of their new school. The walls, ceiling and floor were all very white, and juxtaposed the navy color of the lockers and doors. There wasn't a soul in sight; so naturally, they headed for the nearest exit.

"It's so warm out!" Jubilee ran for Ray's car, tossing her jacket in the back seat along with herself.

"Amara," Ray looked at her. He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

She sighed, flicking her thumb over the end. It lit up brilliantly for half a second, and then fizzled down to a few orange chars.

"What, no 'thank you'?"

He laughed quietly, and a little too condescendingly. "Thanks princess."

She rolled her eyes, pulling open the passenger door to the beaten up Firebird. You had to pull hard on the handle just to get the door to open, and slam it if you wanted it to shut all the way.

Amara always got shotgun because Jubilee would always sit on Bobby's' lap, and Alex would use any excuse to sit next to Laura. She flicked on the radio and leaned back into her seat.

She liked having shotgun, but she and Ray never spoke really. He kept to himself for the most part, which was what she liked about him. She had no doubt that he was a good guy; he just didn't like to talk much.

Ray flicked off the radio and put in a CD like he always did.

"What is this?" Bobby asked from behind Ray.

"The Who, _obviously_." Jubilee laughed. "Ray, you're obsessed."

"My car, my rules." Ray said, as he pulled out of the student parking lot.

"I like it." Laura said.

Ray smiled at her through the rear view mirror, but she had her eyes closed.

_Out here in the fields  
I fight for my meals  
I get my back into my living  
I don't need to fight  
To prove I'm right  
I don't need to be forgiven_

Amara agreed with her. Though the Nova Roman girl would listen to just about anything, she was always happy listening to Rays' music. He always had mixed CD's filled with classic rock songs and new music from bands she'd never heard of. And he had a car, which was more than enough reason to let him pick what they listened to.

_Don't cry  
Don't raise your eye  
It's only teenage wasteland_

Ray pulled up outside Bella's Diner. It wasn't actually a diner, just a restaurant, but it had good food and waitresses Bobby liked to refer to as 'tappable' when Jubilee wasn't around. They were cool with people just ordering drinks and fries and hanging out for a few hours.

"Shit." Ray put his cigarette in his mouth and got out of the car.

"I'm going to get addicted to second had smoke." Jubilee grumbled, shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Laura asked, already getting out of the car. Amara, Jubilee, Alex and Bobby followed her.

Outside of the car Ray was standing face to face with James Michelson, a Bayville High kid who was notorious for messing with mutants, in particular Xavier's kids. Five of his friends stood behind him a little ways back. All the guys wore Bayville high football jackets, and the girls wore either cheerleading uniforms or school colors, which Amara thought was ridiculous seeing as school didn't start for another week at BH.

"Oh my _God_!" James smiled, upon seeing Laura. "Looks like you freaks brought _super freak_ with you."

Laura stared blankly at him, arms handing limp by her sides.

Jubilee snorted. "Super freak? Can that even be classified as an insult?"

Amara shushed her; the Nova Roman girl didn't like anti mutant gangs, no matter what age they were. Using your powers on one was a one-way ticket to prison these days.

"I've heard stories about her." James said. "My dad said she's a clone, not even a real person, who was created to kill people. Why would you want that _thing_ around?"

"I don't think you want to mess with us, Michelson." Ray said, blowing smoke into James' face, he dropped his cigarette on the ground between them.

"Why wouldn't I want to mess with you? It's not like you can use your powers without getting arrested."

This was true, last year it became illegal for a mutant to use their powers for anything other than official business. That didn't mean those rules were always followed. It was like underage drinking; if you were smart you wouldn't get caught.

James pushed Ray backwards by the shoulder. "This is going to be fun."

Ray wasn't build like James was. He wasn't broad shouldered, and he didn't have an obviously large amount of muscle mass, but Ray grew up in the sewers with the Morlocks, and then spent his preteen years beating on boys twice his size at Xaviers'. Not to mention he could give a death glare than had Storm frightened from time to time. Needless to say that, although his friends were one stand by, they knew they wouldn't be needed.

Ray shrugged off his denim jacket, the one that always smelled like smoke and the inside of him car, and threw it behind him.

Amara reached out and caught, rolling her eyes. "You. Are. So. Cool." She muttered bitterly under her breath.

"Stop it, you guys." A tall, thin girl in a cheerleading uniform stepped forward. Her arms were crossed under her chest, proudly. "This is stupid, what did they ever do to you?"

James grumbled incoherently. This girl clearly had him wrapped around her finger in some way or another.

Ray's mouth hung open a little. The girl had long black hair that hung in waves and bright green eyes like emeralds. She had long, tanned legs, and full pink tinted lips. She was beyond stunning.

If Amara was annoyed before, she was furious now. She thought back to all the times she had tried to stop these stupid gang wars but had been ignored. _This girl says a few words and has all the boys within three feet of her completely dumbfounded_.

"I'm Felecia." She said to Ray, smiling sweetly.

"You'll have to excuse my idiot cousin." Felecia said, moving her hands to her thin hips and leaning onto the right one. "He prides himself on his masculinity."

James and the rest of his friends didn't stay long after that, choosing to make their way back to their cars.

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm Ray. That's Amara," He gestured to the girl with his jacket tucked under her arm, "Alex, Laura, Bobby and Jubilee."

She smiled. "Do you guys go to the new high school?"

"Yeah." Amara said, finding it hard to greet her with the same sweet smile.

"So," Felecia bit her lip. "What's the new school like?"

"It's a little more tolerable than Bayville, for us at least." Jubilee said. "Why do you care?" She asked, more so curiously than hostile.

"Well," Felecia smiled. "_I'm_ going to be going there too. I start tomorrow."

"_You_?" Amara blurted.

"Yeah, my parents both work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and I can train to be a field agent _and_ stay in Bayville if I do it through the new high school."

A car pulled up beside them, the brakes squealing.

"Get in." James told Felecia, eyeing Ray cautiously.

She rolled her eyes, getting into the backseat of the shiny Toyota. "See you guys tomorrow."

The car sped of down the street.

"_Guys stop fighting_" Amara said in a girly high-pitched voice. "What the _hell_ Ray? I've tried an endless amount of times to get you to stop fighting with those losers, but she comes in and what she's a master at peacekeeping or something?"

Jubilee subtly led Bobby, Laura and Alex back to the car, knowing their fight wouldn't last long. Amara was terrible at keeping mad at someone, and Ray was good at acting oblivious.

Ray looked stunned, "What are you talking about?"

"_I'm talking about_…" She sighed. "Never mind." Amara tossed Ray his jacket and strode back to the car.

* * *

Question: Any pairings you like/dislike? Cliches you want me to avoid? Let me know, reviews keep me going.

Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
